


The Man With The Dragon Tattoo

by what-is-a-fanfic-author (naxxerie)



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, Identity Porn, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naxxerie/pseuds/what-is-a-fanfic-author
Summary: Lee Seungri is a tired college student majoring in Business but with a heart reserved for dancing. One day, when he found himself with an empty cup of coffee, blood dried of much needed caffeine, he stumbled upon a cafe called The Loser's Cafe. There he met the love of his life (and possibly soulmate?) Kwon Jiyong. However, his perfect love story would take a magical twist when his laid upon on a Man With The Dragon Tattoo.
Relationships: Dong Youngbae | Taeyang & Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri
Kudos: 8





	The Man With The Dragon Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> This will a two-part story. From Seungri's point-of-view, to Jiyong's point-of-view. 
> 
> Also, important note! Jiyong and G-Dragon are the same person. I noticed that there are fics where they are separate persons, but in this, they are the same. :)

_There was a legend among the community. They say that there's a vigilante group that stands for justice, for those who cannot defend themselves. Amongst its members were a tall lean man, who towers over the unfair men, a man whose burning smile could compare to that of the sun, a man whose fists were as solid as steel, and their leader - the legendary dragon, whose fangs were as sharp as a knife, body as slender as a snake, and eyes that could pierce your soul. They were fearless, the protector of the prey._

* * *

Lee Seunghyun, mostly goes on by the name Seungri, is a tired Business Major student. His eye hangs were heavy, and his eyes were like two giant balls that would fall off if he so much as blink. He was running on nothing but coffee. And his reserves were emptying soon. 

It was then that he noticed the small cafe **– The Loser's Cafe**? What an odd name to give a business. It makes it sound like everyone who went there for a cup is a societal washout. If Seungri were to have one, he'll probably name it **The Great Victor's Cafe** , and build it near or in front of this Loser's Cafe just to spite the owners of it (yes, he was _that_ petty). 

He looked at his empty cup and the Cafe's front door. 

He needs to study his routine for his extra dancing course, so it seemed to leave him no choice. He gave a loud and heavy sighed before walking towards the Cafe. The door jiggled upon his arrival, and several staff looked up - all of whom were draped in apron. There's a tall one mopping the floor just to his left, another with curly hair manning the cupcakes on display, a third one with very thin eyes cleaning up the table, and the most beautiful man he had ever laid his eyes on - fortunately, manning the counter. 

Seungri had to swallow his surprise in order not to appear as love struck as he felt. 

The man caught his eyes and by dear gods, Seungri could melt on the floor. The tall guy would probably mop him right after. The man gave him a small smile. It took Seungri a minute to compose himself to pull out his extroverted and easy-going persona. 

"Uh...hi?" He sounded unsure. 

"Hi." The man gave him another small smile before continuing, "Welcome to the Loser's Cafe. What would you like to order?" 

Seungri snorted when he heard the name. He couldn't help it. It really was so silly. "Sorry," he said when he noticed that the man eyed him with confusion. "It’s just that, we'll it's a bit odd to name it as such, yeah?"

"I kept telling you, Ji," the man manning the cupcakes said. Youngbae, his name tag says. 

_Ji_? Seungri thought and his eyes sought the man's name tag - there it says Jiyong. Dragon? What a lovely name. 

Jiyong rolled his eyes. "My cafe. My choices."

"I thought this was _our_ cafe?" The man who was earlier cleaning some table said as he walked towards them with a tray of empty cups, Daesung - is what his says. 

"Well, you agreed so it's done now," Jiyong said before giving another smile to Seungri. 

Seungri can't help it, his cheeks colored with a faint taint of red. "Ah yes," he said, for lack of thing to say. 

"So? What can I get you," Jiyong gave a pause, his eyebrow went up as he waits for the customer to say his name. 

Seungri coughed, in an attempt to compose himself. "Seungri," he said, still unable to look at Jiyong's eyes without getting caught at them. 

"Ah. Victory," Jiyong smiled. He wrote the name on the cup, "I like it."

Seungri gave a soft smile too, "Thanks....me too?" God, he was such a loser, he probably belongs in this cafe too. 

"So?" Jiyong asked, "Mocha? Cappuccino?" 

"Ah, Latte. With extra milk." Seungri said. 

"Hmm, okay." He placed down the pen and turned his back to prepare the coffee. 

"Ah let me—" Daesung was usually the barista but one glare by Jiyong made him shut his mouth. He coughed and exited towards the kitchen. Youngbae smirked at Jiyong, who was clearly infatuated, before following Daesung to gossip about their 'leader'. 

"Here," Jiyong said, placing the cup towards Seungri. Seungri smiled, thanking him. He reached out for his wallet when Jiyong's hand wrapped around his. "On the house," he said with a wink. 

Seungri knew that his face could probably rival a tomato with how hot his cheeks felt. Gods, that smile, plus that smirk? It's something else. He couldn't explain it, but it just...it made it hard to breathe. 

He nodded before turning. 

Before he could go, however, Jiyong caught his arm. "Call me," he whispered in his ears. 

Seungri couldn't do anything but nod before all but ran outside the Cafe, heart pounding, begging to jump out from his ribcage. Is Jiyong trying to kill him?! He can't be cute and handsome and seductive at the same time!! 

* * *

It seems like Seungri was out of luck, as Finals and his Dance Presentation was set on the same date! Fortunately, they aren't scheduled on the same times God forbid, Seungri didn't know what he'll do if that was the case. 

It was past midnight when all of his activities were finished. He was exhausted, beyond comparison, that the only thing that was pushing his feet to move was the promise of his worn-out bed with dirty sheets that he forgot to change. It's not like the sheets were filled with cum or anything. When he's stressed, he likes to eat popcorn and chocolates. And those – they stain. 

He was walking back to his apartment when it happened. It felt like the world darkened even more. There were yelling, echoes of grunts of people getting beat up. Seungri's chest tightened as his mind filled with scenarios all of which, he knew he'll end up as the unfortunate victim. Out of all the days that the gangs could have their little war, it has to be _now_?!

Seungri immediately melted his body towards the nearest wall and patted it as if he was a blind man who forgot his cane. He walked slowly towards the echoes of pain. He was an idiot for doing so, he knew that. But he can't help it, he was born a curious cat. The need to know was embedded deep within his system. 

He peeked by the alleyway where he was sure to be the source of the sounds. And he was graced with the most majestic sight he could barely dream of. 

There stood, a man with a large tattoo of a dragon sculptured divinely on his back. On his feet lay the defeated bodies of his enemies. He was roughly covered with splashes of blood - of which Seungri was sure none belongs to him.

Seungri wanted to softly touch the markings on the man's back. It was so...it was like a painting that came to life. He could almost hear the dragon's roar, almost feel its warm breath by his face. He was itching to touch its scale, to mark the man as his. 

_Woah!!!! Wait a second. Where did that thought come from?!_

Upon realizing what he had done, Seungri ran away, faster than he could before. Fortunately, the man wasn't able to see him, or else Seungri knew he'll beat him up for sure. Who knows what those gangs were thinking?! 

* * *

The following day, Seungri called Jiyong and he agreed to meet him up. They set a date and met on a local restaurant. 

They clicked instantly. Their conversations flowed like river. Seungri was surprised as he was expecting a bit of awkwardness at first, like all his attempts had gone through, but it didn't. It just...they were _perfect_. 

"So why did you go to Business school?" Jiyong asked after they eat their lunch. 

"Well...it's what my father wanted, to be honest," Seungri was a bit ashamed for being one of those cliché kids who was like soldiers to their parents, who follows every command. He wanted to appear strong, desirable for someone like Jiyong, but he’s not isn't he? His current single status, despite of his many attempts at sparking a relationship, just proves that. 

"My parents also wanted something different from me," Jiyong said, eyes focusing on the swirling motion that he was making on his milktea drink that Seungri recommended. The guy has a thing for sweets. Jiyong found it cute, _very_ , _very_ cute. 

Seungri remained quiet, urging him to continue. 

"But I can't give them that," Jiyong said, finally looking back at Seungri, his eyes flashed with contained pain, a pain he had learned to live with. "I'll be lying to myself if I ever did," he said, cryptically. 

Seungri wanted to ask what it was, but he wasn't sure if it'll be appropriate or not. 

Jiyong was like a mind reader, he pinched the cute guy's cheeks before answering, "they wanted a wife for me," he grinned, and took Seungri's hand before kissing it.

Seungri blushed, he blushed so fucking hard he thought his head would burst. He quickly hid his face with his other hand, the one who wasn't caught in Jiyong's embrace. "Stop it, hyung," _my my my, is he really trying to kill him?!?!_ Seungri's heart was fluttering wildly as if he just ran a hundred marathon. 

Jiyong laughed before kissing Seungri's hand repeatedly. He loved teasing him! His panda just reacted so predictably to everything. He was cute, in every way. And Jiyong loved him, with all his heart and soul. That he wanted to tell here and there that he was the legendary G Dragon, and also propose to him. Why not do it in one day, right? He was never known for being patient anyway. 

But Jiyong wanted to be sure. Yet he doesn't know how to approach it. How would you ask the love of your life, your soulmate, if he could accept you anyway? All of you? Even the ugliest, most disgusting, part of you.

Luckily (or perhaps not?), Seungri did that for me. "Actually, you know, I saw a gang fight on my way back last week," he said, as if they were two gossiping teenagers. 

Jiyong's grip hardened as he feared the worse. His eyes immediately scanned Seungri for any sign of injury. He found none. However, that doesn't slow down his heart rate. In fact, perhaps it even made it faster. 

Seungri was too lost in his own head, like he always does when he's telling one of his so-called episodes. "I didn't saw everything, per say, just the aftermath, I guess? They're already done when I got there." 

"Why didn't you run away?" Jiyong asked, playing innocent. And of course, that's what he'll want for his maknae, to not be caught in any kind of violence. He doesn't want him to ever get in the middle of something he can't handle. Seungri is many things, but a fighter he was not. And Jiyong couldn't forgive himself if anything happened to him. 

Seungri's cheeks colored with a faint mark of red. "I was a bit curious? Anyway, it was bloody! There were so much blood," He said, finishing his drink. "I ran away of course, I fear that he may have seen me, though." 

"Who?" Jiyong felt as if his lungs had stopped working and he can't breath. 

"I'm not updated on gangs and stuff. But, he had this weird, actually huge! Like it covered the whole of his back. It was," his eyes glazed, caught in his daydreaming, “a dragon tattoo.”

Jiyong spluttered and spilled his drink. The pearls in the milktea that he sipped earlier spluttered out from his nose. He immediately hid his head on the table as he choked on his drink. 

Seungri immediately stood up and helped him. "Ji?? Ji?? Jiyong?? Are you okay?!" He was panicking. He took all of the tissues available and called for the waiter. 

"I'm okay, I'm okay," Jiyong said, well try to say, as he continued coughing. 

"Are you sure?" Seungri, bless the poor kind-hearted man, helped his date up and guided him to the bathroom. The waiter, upon their leaving, quickly made his way to clean the table. 

Seungri opened the door and helped his date towards the sink to help him clean up. "What happened?" 

Jiyong coughed on last before washing his face. "I...I was just surprised?" Surprised in an understatement. He didn't know what to think! Here he was trying to gently ease his question to Seungri when he had already saw him as his other persona! How could he explain this whole thing now? Has Seungri saw him? What does he think of him now?

"Aja..." Seungri said before taking Jiyong's face on his hand and gently wiping his face with his personal handkerchief. "I'm sorry for my wild mouth, I shouldn't have told you that. Gangs are frightening thing, I know. I hate violence as well, I don't like confrontation and fights. So I understand if the thing made you uncomfortable," he ratted like he always does when he's nervous. How could he have been so stupid?! Telling about gang fights in the middle of a date? No wonder he's still single! Jiyong would hate him now. He was sure of it.

Meanwhile, with each word, Jiyong felt like he was stabbed with very sharp dagger. Seungri's words twisted in his guts and he doesn't know how to react. Would he try to explain himself? Should he try to tell him that it wasn't really his choice that he was driven to the life of the underworld? That life had forced his hands, and left him and his brother no choice but to engaged in illegal acts to survive? Would Seungri even understand that? What if he didn't? What if he cannot separate Jiyong the mild-mannered barista and G Dragon the fearless gangster?

Jiyong doesn't want to imagine a life without Seungri by his side. But it seems like life had forced him again. 

Seungri gave him a soft satisfied smile, upon seeing that there's little evidence left of what happened before. "There," he smiled, before leaning in and giving Jiyong a soft peak on the lips. 

Now, it was turn of Jiyong to melt into a soft puddle. His cheeks reddened. He lifted his hand to hide away his blush, but Seungri try to force it apart. "Aww! Don't hide that blush from me, love."

The nickname was a slip, and it made the two of them pause. They stared at each other, hearts beating as one. 

"I..." should Seungri explain himself? Should he play it off as a simple mistake? But he doesn't want it to be a mistake. He wanted them, he _craves_ for Jiyong, like he had never did before. He wanted him, every inch of his, he wanted to mark as _his own_. 

Fortunately, Jiyong seemed to think the same thing. He grasped Seungri's face and smack their lips together. 

Seungri sank upon his kiss. He grabbed his neck and wrapped his arms around him in order to pull himself closer.

Jiyong tasted every inch of Seungri's mouth. And Seungri lets him. He let him explore all of his. He melted towards him, and Jiyong the same. 

* * *

Seungri and Jiyong continued to go on dates after that. Sometimes it was Seugri who initiated and/or invited Jiyong, sometimes its Jiyong who asked for Seungri's time. 

Seungri also have gotten to meet Jiyong's friends, his co-workers on the Loser's Cafe. 

It was closing time when Seungri came to the Cafe. He asked earlier Jiyong if he wanted to have dinner and Jiyong, well he never said no to him (especially when he uses his secret weapon otherwise known as the panda eyes). 

The tall guy, or Seunghyun, who they weirdly refer to as T.O.P., opened the door. "If it isn’t the maknae Jiyong was infatuated to," he welcomed him teasingly. 

Seungri rolled his eyes before pushing his way in. "Where's Ji?" 

TOP opened his mouth to answer, but a voice interrupted him. "Seungri!" Seungri turned and saw Youngbae (or also known as Youngbae) waving at him from over the country. 

Seungri would never admit it to anyone, especially Jiyong because that guy has a penchant for getting jealous over basically anyone that Seungri favors to, but Youngbae is his second most favorite person (of course his first is his boyfriend duh). Youngbae was well-mannered and polite, and he's the least who teases Seungri every time he was within the vicinity of the Cafe - which is the most important criteria out of all. 

He was smiling at him, making his already thin eyes, hid behind his heavy eyelids. "Here, have a cupcake," he said, handing me one. "It's a new recipe that I've been trying on."

Let it be said that Seungri never said no to anything that is free. "Sure," he said grabbing the cake and tasting it. 

It was divine. The look was a plain chocolate chiffon with a white icing, but the taste, gods it's like tasting heaven itself. "This is amazing!" He said, in between bites. 

"Didn't you know it's not good to feed the panda?" Daesung asked as he emerged from the kitchen holding cups of coffee. He was the main barista in the Cafe. His specials were always sold out. 

Seungri rolled his eyes. "Shut up," he said, before devouring the cupcake. 

"See if I'll give you any more coffee," Daesung threatened. 

It was effective. "Hyung!!! Please no!" Seungri said, making his best pathetic face.

Daesung grinned while Youngbae laughed. "Okay, fine. Just don't cry or Jiji would skin me alive," Daesung said as he fixed the coffee mixer or whatever it is called. Seungri was never much of a coffee making fan, he's mostly interested with the finish product and the caffeine induced productivity he accomplishes. 

"And boil your teeth," Jiyong said as he suddenly appeared beside Seungri to kiss him.

The unexpected attack made him blush so much he had to hide behind his hands. That made the other three laugh and Jiyong to shower him with more and more kisses. 

"Ji-hyung! Please stop," Seungri whined, but behind his hands, he was grinning so hard it hurts. 

"You're mine, maknae," Jiyong said as he pulled apart Seungri's hands to give him a full kiss on the lips. Of course, as soon as his lips touched Seungri's, he melted like an ice left on the blazing sun. 

TOP and Daesung both made gagging noises while Youngbae laughed. All of which, became merely a background noise to two hearts beating as one. 

* * *

Seungri laid awake at night. He couldn't help it. No matter how much he pressed his eyelids together, how much he evened his breathing, how much he imagined sheep jumping over his head, he couldn't will his consciousness to shut and stop thinking. 

His mind kept on repeating the softness of Jiyong's lips...and the edges of that mystery man's dragon tattoo. It seemed wrong and silly to feel as if he's cheating on that mystery man when he wasn't even his. For God's sake Seungri the man doesn't even know you exist. 

And it's really unfair for Jiyong, that Seugri gets flustered and hard, on the thought of etching his fingers on that man's tattoo. It’s just mesmerizing, that Seungri feel as if he could paint his tattoo on a canvas even without experience on painting whatsoever. Seungri hasn't even touched a paint brush since his kindergarten project! And yet...the edges of the tattoo, the formation of the dragon's head, the curving of its scaly body - it was ingrained in his mind, memorized that he could sculpture it if he has the right equipment. 

Gods, why does his heart flutter at the thought of the man? 

Seungri closed his eyes and starts to play back the memory of his kiss with Jiyong, his lips on his, his hand on his neck, his heartbeat close to his chest...but when he looked at the mirror, _all he saw was the dragon tattoo on Jiyong's_ _back_. 

Seungri gasped awake. He shook his head and sat up. 

He needed a walk, something to get his mind off things. He's being delusional. He needed to set his head straight. 

He draped a heavy jacket over his shoulder and opened the door. The crisp and cold midnight air greeted him. Seungri shivered. He hesitated, but he decided he needed the walk. Thus, he bit his lips, and took his first step outside. 

Ten minutes later, Seungri found his head pleasingly empty. His thoughts flew over his head as his eyes scanned the empty sky. Like the stars on the sky, his delusional thoughts about the mystery man twinkled once, twice, before fading in the night sky. 

He found himself smiling. That's good. 

He was on his way back when he found himself surrounded by three gang members. They were sneering at him, throwing various insults, from effeminate slurs to downright insulting ones. Seungri kept his fists tucked on his pocket as he eyes them. He knew that he can't take them all, heck even fighting once seemed absurd. 

Before he could throw on his usual sass, the guy on his right took his arm, with the left guy simultaneously taking his left arm. Even before Seungri so much as breathe, the third guy delivered a strong punch on his gut that had him heaving. He felt as if the guy just gripped his soul and purged it out of him. 

Seungri tried to breath but the guy grasped his hair and punched his face, perhaps twice as strong as the one before. Seungri's head swirled and his body fell on the ground as the two other guys let go of his arms. 

He splattered blood on the pavement. "What the fuck did I do?!" He screamed, his voice hoarse.

The three guys exchanged looks before shrugging. Instead of answering Seungri's questions with honest words, they decided to assault him with kicks to every part of Seungri that they could reach. 

Seungri's body curled as he put his hands over his head in a pathetic attempt to at least shield his head from the on waves of attacks. But it was to no avail.

Everything hurts, every inch of his body screamed in pain. He hoped that death would claim him soon just so his body could stop hurting and finally have it well deserved rest. 

Wasn't he hurt enough? He doesn't even know why these guys came for him. He was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. With people who are so up their asses that they thought they could just do anything without consequences. 

Damn his luck. 

When he thought that he was finally claiming his last breath, everything stopped. And the sounds of fighting, fist colliding with something, and grunts of men in pain, echoed in the empty street. 

Seungri willed his eyes to open. And he didn't know if it was his delusional brain making fun of him or hallucinations as a sign of concussion that made him saw what he saw. 

But if asked, what he'll say...

_"I saw a dragon roared back to life."_

* * *

Seungri felt like dying. He kept switching from consciousness to unconsciousness in a matter of minutes, and if he was blessed, maybe hours. 

He tried every time that he could feel his eyes opening to hold onto that, yet his eyelids felt like they were wrapped in tight metal that refuses to bulge open. 

He was burning up. His body felt like it was dipped in boiling water, even sautéed in boiling oil too for good measure. His body ached all over and whenever Seungri tried to turn, his whole body shivered with pain. So, he tried to stay as put as he could. 

He knew he wasn't on his right mind, the painful reminder of almost like hangover pain on his head, made to him known that his mind was functioning well. Perhaps he was dreaming, brought on by his aching desire to love two people. 

When he opened his eyes one time, there was a man who's back was on him. The man was preparing something over the table, perhaps medicine, perhaps the cold compress Seungri felt on his head, it doesn't really matter that much. What Seungri focused on, what his mind refuses to forget, was the ingrained meticulously crafted tattoo on the man's back – the same design that has been bothering Seungri ever since he first laid his eyes on it. 

Seungri couldn't help it. His hand moved on its accord. His warm hand traced the Dragon's body. And the man flinched. Seungri, brought on by his feverish state, was filled with courage he didn't know he had. He continued tracing the edges of the dragon, mapping it, memorizing every inch. 

It made him smile. He felt like he finally achieved something he had been dreaming of. 

Perhaps that was it all is, a dream. 

The man stayed oddly still. 

Seungri's face was filled with an aching smile. His eyes were feeling heavy again, and he knew he was slowly losing his grasp on his consciousness. 

Before his eyes dropped, he saw the man turned. His eyes met his. 

Seungri gasped. "Ji.... _Jiyong_?"

Then sleep took him before he even had time to process what he saw. 

* * *

Seungri's miserable state continued for a day. One time he had his eyes open, irises glazed, as his confused mind try to make sense of all the information: he wasn't in his room, he doesn't recognize anyone, and the man became Jiyong in his eyes. He kissed his forehead, one night. 

And before he could close his eyes, Seungri felt the man kiss him. 

* * *

On the third day, Seungri finally had enough energy to stay awake. He looked around and saw Jiyong approaching him with a bowl of what he could only guess as warm soup. 

His mouth watered at the thought of tasting something that his beloved had done. "Hi..." he said, pushing himself up. He winched when he felt his sore body.

Jiyong placed down the bowl on the table beside the bed and rushed to Seungri's aid. "How are you?"

"Felt like shit," Seungri replied, massaging his aching head. "What happened?" 

Jiyong swallowed hard before avoiding his gaze. 

Seungri stared at him, confusion swirling on his eyes. "Ji?"

Finally, Jiyong turned back towards him. His fists were clenched tightly. He was biting his lips. His voice was hoarse, as if the words were venom on his tongue. "You got beat up..." his eyes roamed over Seungri's body, "bad." He frowned. "What did you do?"

Seungri gasped. "Nothing! I was taking a walk—"

"In the middle of the night? Seungri what are you thinking! You know how dangerous and downright reckless that is!"

Anger and irritation boiled in Seungri's guts. "How the hell would I know that those—" his face crunched up as he remembered those men, " _bastards_ ," he cursed them, all of those gangsters! Who tried to rule over the weak with their thirst for violence, "would be there too?" He clenched his fists, face reddening with rage, "Gods! This is why I hate them! I hate _all_ of them!" His head was aching again, and there's tears forming at the corner of his eyes. "I was just minding my business, you know?" Then he couldn't help it, tears cascaded down his cheeks, as he let out the sobs he had been holding in. 

Jiyong held his love in his arms. And Seungri melted on his strong arms. He let his scent enveloped him and cried himself in his lover's shoulders. Seungri may never come to understand Jiyong's silence, nor his strong grip on him as if fearing that he was losing Seungri, but he let it envelop them both.

Seungri closed his eyes. His breathing evened. And he finally slept peacefully on his lover's arms. 

* * *

After a week or so, Jiyong had finally let Seungri go back home on his own. His bruises are already fading a bit and his fever had healed up. Jiyong insisted that Seungri should stay by him so someone could take care of him but Seungri refused. He had missed enough classes and well, there were something he had to settle on his own. 

He went back to his apartment with a Tupperware filled with Jiyong's homemade soup that try as Seungri might, he can't out stubborn Jiyong's decision to give him some. And he insisted for Seungri even to take home some medicines and refused Seungri's payments. 

Seungri opened his apartment's door and quickly seek his bed. He collapsed on it as soon as he saw it. He gripped the sheets tight, heart pumping as his mind rapidly replay his memories the week ago. He knew that he was feverish and there's a very, very, very certain that what he had seen was all fever dream, but he couldn't help but to replay that kiss. 

And not Jiyong's. 

But the man with the dragon tattoo! 

Gods, Seungri could feel tears forming. He felt like worse than dirt. It was delusional yes, but Seungri still felt like he was cheating with Jiyong by fantasizing on that man. 

The man who saved him from the gangsters. 

A dragon who roared back to life. 

Seungri hugged himself as conflicted emotions swirled and fought over his heart. He knew without a doubt that he felt genuine love towards Jiyong. How could he not? Ever since he laid eyes on that man, he was everything he ever wanted. Jiyong was the kindest person he had ever met. Yes, easily jealous and a bit possessive, but those are merely qualities that made him even hotter. Gods, Seungri loved that man with all his heart. 

But there's also infatuation? Crush? _Small, tiny bit, love_ that he felt towards that man who had a dragon tattoo. It was stupid, to even feel anything but slight appreciation towards a man he had never met. Perhaps a bit of hero worship? He doesn't know. 

All Seungri knew was he liked them both. Maybe not as equally as each other, but the man was growing on him too. To the point that he had imagined Jiyong to be that man.

Gods, he's the worse person ever. Thinking of someone else while he was kissing the love of his life! He's a pathetic piece of shit. He was wanted to have them both; but knew that it was merely a fantasy that will never be reality. 

Seungri couldn't help it. He had always been troubled with self-loathing, here and there, it appeared, but never this, never this strong. 

He cried himself to sleep.

And dreamt of the man with a dragon tattoo. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to K-pop. BigBang is actually my first introduction to it. Then I got caught up in this paring and couldn't stop thinking about it! 
> 
> Because I'm new to K-pop, I just recently came to know about the scandal surrounding Seungri. I read both sides, pro and against, and since I am new to all of this, I decided to stay neutral. If he is innocent and it was proven, then more power to him and the BigBang; if he was beyond any doubt that he was guilty of whatever crime, then he should pay for it in full. Otherwise, I will support the band and will continue listening to their songs >///< the melody was amazing!


End file.
